The function of the Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) will be to develop, demonstrate and evaluate strategies to translate and apply the scientific findings of the ASTHMA-DIET Program. The focus is on the interaction between environmental exposures, family diet, and child asthma outcomes with translation of information into formats most useful for the public, policymakers, and clinical professionals to use to protect the health of children. The COTC will be directed by Dr. Cynthia Rand, Ph.D., an asthma health disparities researcher with a long history of successfully directing communitybased pediatric asthma projects in Baltimore City. The major responsibility of the Community Outreach and Translation Core is to ensure that the research activities contained in this application are both informed and strengthened by community input, and to ensure that research results and related health education are effectively and responsibly communicated back to the broader stakeholders within the community. The specific aims of the Community Outreach and Translation Core are to: Specific Aim 1. Develop and sustain community partnerships that enhance communication between the Center and key stakeholders in the community. Specific Aim 2. Employ appropriate qualitative and formative evaluation strategies to assess community concerns, issues, barriers and resources related to environmental exposures, diet and asthma and assist investigator develop appropriate measures for Project 1, Aim 2. Specific Aim 3. Develop and evaluate diverse and novel strategies for outreach and dissemination of research findings to the broad audience of community stakeholders, including the public, policy makers, and clinical professionals to use to protect the health of children. Specific Aim 4. Elicit community involvement and input in the development of new projects and translation to action.